The Pantynapper
by XxKinkyxX
Summary: One of Alice's Prize possessions is stolen! What will happen! OneShot, Lemon, Rated M for dirty raunchy sexy fun. Lesbian sex involved. Reuested by xXsillymeXx on Quizilla


**A/N: Written for and requested by xXsillymeXx on Quizilla :) hope you like it doll! This is rated M for MATURE so it you are not MATURE enought to read it without reporting it DONT READ IT! Also if you dont like girlxgirl or AlicexRosalie DONT READ! Flames will only heat the passion of my next lemon! Thaaaaaanks~ XxKinkyxX**

**The Panty-napper**

**Alice POV**

As I pull into the drive in front of the enormous house I cant sence anyone inside. Its quiet, peaceful, serence... Oh! Its the perfect night to go through my closet! With this i flit from my car to the inside still listening for anyone inside. Deciding there isnt I continue to my room.

"Ugly, Eww!, No way..." I keep shouting while I throw random articles of clothing out the window that i cant believe I even bought in the first place! Continuing through my closet I come to a small box stuck in the back with the lid slightly ajar...

"Nooo!" I wail as I open the box completely only to find it empty. There is only one person who could be behind this. Rosalie. She always went through my stuff without permission. This time she would pay!

I continue on down the hall pausing slightly at the door to see if she was there. When I was sure she wasnt I walked in... Only to find I had been wrong. There clad in my new french langerie and matching red stilettos was none other than Rosalie herself.

"Dammit Rose what have I said about stealing my stuff" i growled at her. She only smirked and removed herself from her oversized bed. As she began walking towards me she tilted her head to speak "What? You dont like it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Rose that was the_ point_. I like it in which case _I_ bought it" I snarled

"Oh... well maybe I can relax you a little" She then tackled me to the bed.

"What the hell!" i shout

"Mmmm Allie! You smell so good" she proceded at my neck smelling lightly. I struggled to get away to no avail. Rosalie may look flimsy but she is very strong... stornger than I anyways. Then all of a sudden she was kissing me. A hungry, lust filled kiss that sent my heart racing. Darting her tounge out of her mouth she caressed my bottom lip begging for entrance. For some strange reason I parted my lips slightly giving her access. Why was I doing this! And why the hell did it feel so _good_?

**Rosalie POV**

As she parted her lips I knew she was enjoying herself. I quickly darted my tounge into her mouth. Lightly teasing her tounge I continued our firey kiss. It didnt take Alice long to fight back, a fight over dominance that is. Her little tounge glided with mine effortlessly. Getting a little brave i removed one of my hands from her wrist and slid it up to cup her left breast. With a gasp and then a moan i began to massage her nipple with my hand.

Soon after I added my other hand and began to nip at her jaw line. Stopping momentarily, she looked up at me with her scorching topaz eyes that were almost black and I began again allready starting to feel my core heat up. I trailed down her beautiful neck to her collarbone nipping sofly gaining another moan from Alice.

When I reached the top of her shirt I planted a kiss on each top of her breast and ripped her shirt off in one yank.

"How convinient" I say liking my lip slightly "No bra" i grin

"Mmmm So?" Alice looked at me with a get on with it look.

As i latch onto one of her nipples with my mouth I begin massaging the other again. Licking at her nipple it began to harden, i nipped and sucked at it only long enough to make her shiver and continued to the other doing the same.

"Rose! Mmmm Hurry up!" she wailed as I graised my hand across the fabric teasing her.

"But Allie ive wanted this for a while... i want to saver the moment" i simply state as i rip off her jeans also. My eyes imediatly roll into the back of myy head. Her arousal was so evident, she was so wet, wet for me. She was _mine_ now. I then move between her legs for better access. She then pushes up on her elbows to see exactly what I was going to do to her.

I took my tounge and slowly slid it over her pussy lips and I felt her buckle slightly. I slowly dipped my tounge into her juices lapping up most of it. Then i began to encircle her clit with my tounge. Moaning quite loudly Alice grabbed my head pushing it farther into her. Taking my time wasnt helping either of us so (being a vampire and all) I flick my tounge back and forth across her clit faster and faster until im at a flitting speed.

"Oh! Rose Rose! Mmmmm Rosalieee!" she screamed over and over until she was so close I could feel it, so i stopped she gaspt and growled and banged her head against the wall leaving a dent. So I began again, and again i stopped her right before her climax. Over and over I toyed with her, getting her so close, and then stopping. Knowing that each and everytime i did this her erge, and want became stronger, as did the power of her climax.

Starting one last time I couldnt stop myself, I kept going, and going until Alice couldnt take anymore. She was shaking and withering all over the bed, moaning like someone shot her, but only we knew the truth.

"Ro-Rose.. I.. oh fuck that was amazing!" she screamed while attacking me this time.

**Alice POV**

That was the single most pleasuring expierience i have ever been apart of. Jasper was amazing in bed, but Rose... Rose knew _exactly_ what I wanted. So it was my turn to repay her. Attacking her lips I captured the langerie that only hours earlier I was pissed about in my hand and ripped it away. I wasnt wasting time so i quickly made my way down to her pussy. Licking it slowly she shivered. She was so wet, so sweet, and so amazing.

Sticking in two fingers I began to pump them in and out faster and faster, using my tounge on her clit the entire time. I wasnt going to keep her from cumming, I was going to keep her from having time to rest in between. Two, three, now four times Rose came around my fingers. One after another she screamed my name pushing at my head, grinding on my fingers. When she came a final time she colapsed on the bed completely exausted.

"Mmmmm Allie! who knew you were so kinky!" she sighed as she covered up

"I sure didnt!" i giggled while pecking her softly on the lips. "Until Friday" I added with a wink.

"Until Friday" she repeated.

And thats how it went. Every friday me and Rose had our wild passionate sex, wether it be at home because the others were hunting or a random trip somewhere. And to think... it all started with a panty-napper!

**A/N: Okay that was my first girlxgirl fic... so if it was bad please i need constructive critisism! Again thanks to xXsillymeXx for requesting it :) I enjoyed writing it. R&R BITCHES! **


End file.
